kungfupandaworldonlinecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
ACTIVE USERS/ DESCRIPTIONS OF KUNG FU PANDA WORLD
This is the list of characters and their personalities that you should know about. If you happen to see them while visiting the site, you will know how to react to them. Remember SOME chat and SOME do not. 1.) MasterTigressania6: (that's my black belt Tiger.) Daughter of Demi19, the Dragon Warrior and Dragonclaw15, another Dragon warrior. Aunts are: SweetFluffyDiamond a TRUE Dragon Warrior and RichPrettyKitten. Uncle is WildImpressiveClaws and grandmother is Toughfire. Sisters are VictoriousTeddybear, icecoldsnow, RareJadeTigress, DarkCupcake. Master chats. 2.) Demi19: An fierce and strong Dragon Warrior, protective of her family and friends and extremely caring. Mother is Toughfire and grandfather is undetermined. Demi Chats. 3.) Dragonclaw15: A Dragon Warrior, wise with a sense of humor. Mother is Heroic Cheetah and father is undetermined. Dragonclaw15's sister is RichPrettyKitten. Dragonclaw15 chats. (Is now gone) 4.) RichPrettyKitten: A black belt currently training, this tiger is wise and full of cunning. Sister to Dragonclaw15, she has very starstruck potential to becoming a Dragon Warrior someday. Rich chats. (Is now gone) 5.) SweetFluffyDiamond: A TRUE Dragon Warrior, this amazing aunt of Master lost membership and lost her Gold Sash level 21. She has several accounts and many black belt accounts. She is the sister of Demi19 and an amazing aunt as RichPrettyKitten is to the hundreds of other tigers related to the Warrior family. Other accounts are Arcee1996 and cliffjumper Diamond chats. 6.) PreciousDazzlingEmpress: The Empress is the ruler of KFPW by the right of her bloodlines. Her mother was the Snow Empress and her father was the Emperor. The two of them together made up the first monarchy of Kung fu panda world there ever was. All three being Dragon Warriors, Empress has led battles with her infantry through the battle at the Wu Dan Mountains. Empress' parents were assasinated by Kung Fu Panda Worlds' greatest enemy- Jafar. Empress chats. (Is now gone) 7.) Piper: Piper believes herself to be the past queen while all the while the Empress was. Piper is one of the fastest tigers however, to level up. Piper has many accounts that happen to all be Dragon Warriors. Viper, FirstMasterTigress, Kunyaclaws, FirstBlazetheCat, ControlFailure, and Karaoke, Poppy, KingFreezie, and Piperpin are all her accounts. She is the wife of KingFreezie, whom many of the Valley citizens are rebelling against. He is the false King of KFPW and was married to Miley, who believes since she is betrothed to King she is the rightful Queen. Empress doesnt seem to think so. O__o Piper and all her accounts, chat. (You know, the ones I didnt ban ;D ) 8.) King Freezie: Brother of Piper, he was married to Miley. King reigns the world unrightfully and tries to make people believe he is the good guy however, taking away the attention of the Empress all together. KingFreezie chats. 9.) Miley: Was married to KingFreezie, Miley has took upon herself the unrightful place as queen of the thrown. (Just to clarify, people are rebelling secretly against Miley, KingFreezie, and Jafar.) There will be supposidly a "battle" in KFPW, so if you want to take part of the action join us online. Miley chats. (Is now gone) 10.) Jafar: Jafar is KungFuPandaWorld's most feared enemy, (right besides Tai Lung of course). He is constantly making accounts and welcoming people to "the dark side." Jafar has another main account named Finstar. He claims he has an army and he wants to rule KungFuPandaWorld and take the thrown as the evil overlord of the entire website. Jafar trains harshly his followers to prepare for an upcoming invasion to destroy everyone in the Valley if they dont cooperate with his wishes. There are somethings to learn about Jafar: His servants account's names are CodeTigers, His spies are SuperSayonAxe, Leonardo, Dragomite, theBeowolf, and many others. I warn you to avoid an chatting KFPW accounts that are members. They are usually spies. Jafar is obnoxious and many people report his wrong doings in the name of KungFuPandaWorld. We honor their rules and regulations so we do our duty to help the Valley become a better place for all. (IS NOW DEAD... BWAHAHHA) :P 11.) Leafdragon: Leafdragon is MasterTigressania6's husband and is the son of Icepaws. Leafdragon is always the same sash level as Master, and he is trained by Dragonclaw15, his Sensei. Leafdragon trains ScaryAngryJaguar whom also chats. Leafdragon has never lost a Face-Off to someone, all except Master and Dragonclaw15. However his Leafdragon account was banned so he created multiple accounts and is now known as DragonNovaLeaf. Leafdragon chats. 12.) Chivo: Chivo is a Dragon Warrior who sees al. She is someone to refer to if you ever need help, however its hard to communicate with her considering she doesn't chat. She DID chat at some point though, but no one ever knows why or how she lost chat forever. Chivo doesn't chat. (Is now gone) 13.)Dragomite: Dragomite has many accounts. He has Leonardo, Donotello, and many KFPW accounts. He has a very bad temper, is most likey working for Jafar, uses bad language, and has to create new accounts CONSTANTLY. He always picks on fights with people so we always try to avoid him. He is the son of Icepaws and the brother of Leafdragon. Dragomite chats. 14.) Icepaws: Icepaws is a loving and caring tiger in Kung Fu Panda World. Shes very upbeat and energetic and is a shape shifter. She can shift into a Cheetah form and a Werewolf form. She is the mother of Dragomite and Leafdragon. She is the daughter of MasterOfBelt. Icepaws loves her son Dragomite no matter how immature his attitude towards others is. Icepaws is the cousin of Master and she is still leveling up her sash from her red belt sash, training hard to be a Dragon Warrior someday. Icepaws Chats. (Is now gone) 15.) VictoriousTeddybear: Teddybear is Masters sister and lost her membership. She used to be a Dragon Warrior until the day she ran out of Bonus Codes, so she is now back to the beginning: level 5 green belt. Teddy is very caring and always loves to be around friends. Teddy chats. 16.) Icecoldsnow: Icecoldsnow is Masters youngest sister. She loves everyone and everything and is extremely friendly and reliable. Ice is gone from kfpw but she was still leveling up. Ice chats. (Is now gone) 17.) RareJadeTigress: Jade is Masters middle sister. She learned that she can bend water and she is ScaryAngryJaguars ex. :(. Jade chats. (Is now gone... temporarily) 18.) Kunya: Kunya is a tiger who recently joined Jafars forces. Kunya is Kunyaclaws' mother and many other tigers adoptive mother too. Kunya doesn't seem to like Empress that much, mainly MOSTLY because of jealousy. Kunya hides in the shadows of KungFuPandaWorld and is rarely seen. She can be very snappy, so if you chat i would suggest stay away from her. She causes trouble often, as rumors spread. Kunya chats. (Is now thankfully gone..) 19.) Truthful Fearless Claws: My good friend who is a complete idiot.:D Gotta love her lol! Claws chats. 20.) SoothSayer: For those who don't know, she is me. And my sister. She kicks an a$$ when she needs to but she is against fighting. Wise old-goat-woman-shapeshifter-goatee-bearded-lady. :D 21.) Nyx: A dragon warrior. Very bright and matured, doesn't take no for an answer. Good person. Nyx Chats. 22.) Sweet Gold Harmony: A dragon warrior with demise. She has a very VERY easily ticked off temper. She chats... 23.) JewelPanda: One of the very few dragon warrior panda females, full of life and always happy. Jewel chats. 24.) ObviouslyMemorableRuler: Male dragon warrior panda. Nuff said. Ruler chats. (Is now gone) 25.) Silvera: A dragon warrior tiger, keeps to herself. Probably rich, she owns the most expensive piece of clothing there is. (I forgot what it's called lol.) Anywho, shes wise I've been told. Silvera chats. 26.) Rodrick: Brother of ObviouslyMemorableRuler, he is a dragon warrior himself. He is old and was in an accident at the bell tower. He is deaf and mute now, and is very old. He might have left but he sometimes comes on. Rodrick no longer chats. :( (Is not positive if he is gone.) 27.) Redfighter: One of my oldddddd friends, he is a dragon warrior and he is terrible at face off's. Just putting that out there. Redfighter chats. 28.) Wolfaboo<333: WOLFABOO IS FREAKING AWESOME. SHE NEEDS TO COME BACK. Wolf chats. 29.) Jade12311: Master's daughter in kfpw. Red belt and full of happiness. Love you hun. Jade chats. 30.) Amazing Shadow: Hey, he levels. Don't know him that much. He wanted to be included in my site. So I let him. Shadow chats. 31.) Starfire: A dragon warrior, best friends with Redfighter. They should go out. Its friggen ADORABLE. K bye. Star chats. 32.) Fierce Shaolin Fang: A warrior, constantly loosing membership. Comes every now and then. WAS my general for a mission but chose to be dispatched from the army. I salute you dude. Fang chats. 33.) Wild Loyal Wolf: New black belt in my clan. As his name states, hes a Loyal Wolf. lol. Wolf chats. 34.) ChiefMaster: Thats me lol. Im a dragon warrior by the time this blog is seen again by another person. I lead the entire Bell Tower clan, the Imperial Army, the Warrior Council, and the Shadow Wolf Clan.. You name it I lead it. They listen to me, and my clan provides what I like to call, a personal life insurance. If something happens I have the power to summon fourty people at one time to your aid in 10 minutes flat. I'm usually on everyday but if not its because I'm grounded lol. Peacevalley and Tigerlilyblossom are my lead Generals. I CHAT. XD 35.) Peacevally: A warrior again who is freaken strong. No one tried or attempts to mess with her because she is said to be the daughter of jafar.. As well as TFClaws but who knows the true answer. Its said she has over 30 ninja jumps saved and stored in case of attacks at all times. Peace chats. (Is not positive if she is here anymore) 36.) Tigerlilyblossom: A dragon warrior, my head general. Do what she says and you don't get my fist. Is also MasterSparrow, an apprentice to the SoothSayer in the HoodedWisewomen clan. Lily chats. 37.) Truthful Dangerous Lizard: A dragon warrior shapeshifter, he can turn into anything he wants. He's loyal and a good friend. Other accounts are Shiba, and shibason. Lizard chats. These are the most IMPORTANT people and their descriptions you should know about in Kung Fu Panda World. If you follow the information above, you will find my calculations to prove themselves correct. :) www.kungfupandaworld.com/ = DONT FORGET THIS LINK IS THE KEY TO YOUR ENTRY IN OUR WORLD! P.S fuck all of you bitches suck yo mamas dick MUWAHAHAHAHAHA >:)